The objective of this project is to develop a diagnostic test to assess long-term alcohol consumption based on the analysis of hair for fatty acid ethyl esters. Excessive alcohol consumption causes damage to the liver, GI tract, central nervous system, pancreas, and heart. While there are hundreds of success stories of effective intervention for problem drinking, few primary care physicians routinely screen for alcohol problems. In this program, emphasis is on the development of a biological marker for alcohol intake, using hair, so as to be initially indicative of tong term alcohol use. Repeated analyses will detect relapse drinking at an earlier stage, and throughout rehabilitation, decreasing healthcare costs dramatically. Fatty acid ethyl esters (FAEE) are present in blood, liver, and post-mortem specimens. They are formed by the esterification of ethanol with free fatty acids in the body, and contribute to ethanol-induced organ damage, through various mechanisms. FAEE's have been predominantly detected in serum and blood, and are measurable for 24 hours. However, in order to be a long-term marker of alcohol use, a specimen giving a better historical measurement of substance abuse is necessary. During Phase I, the analysis of hair for the presence of several different FAEE, both quantitatively and in profile, is proposed in order to determine drinking patterns. Hair specimens, giving an average of 3 months historical information on alcohol use, will be collected from alcoholics and teetotalers. If the analytical approach is feasible, the data produced will be able to differentiate between the two groups based on FAEE concentration and profile. Further phases of the project will include variables associated with hair color and treatments; types of shampoo and hair products used; ethnicity, age and gender. Commercialization areas of the test primarily involve recovery centers for the determination of relapse. Other areas of utility include detection of drinking in under age drivers; detection of alcohol use in pregnancy; and detection of alcohol use in potential transplant patients. The overall goal is to develop a diagnostic test to assess long-term alcohol consumption based on hair analysis for fatty acid ethyl esters.